Secretos al viento
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Colección de Drabbles. La mayoria TamakiKyouya, más los demás seran también protagosnistas. El universo es complejo como para hablar de él. Siempre es mejor sentirlo y dejarse llevar por la vida sin oponer resistencia.
1. Amistad

**Amistad.**

_-Seamos amigos, como nuestros hijos._

Ootori Yoshio permaneció sentado hablando de Fujioka como futura esposa para su hijo, Yuzuru Souh hablando de no ceder.

Obviamente jamás habían escuchado a sus padres charlar sobre la conveniencia de su amistad o el apego favorable entre ellos dos.

Ellos sólo eran y seguirían siendo unidos. Lo quisieran sus padres o no. La prueba estaba clara ahora, mientras Tamaki peleaba con un indiferente Kyouya, que tomaba la mano de la Fujioka acercándose a ella para hacerle rabiar y que ello fuera un juego, pues al final, como siempre, volverían a llamarse Oka-san e idota, ajenos aún de la miradas de sus progenitores desde el enorme ventanal de una oscura oficina.

Nadie imaginó entonces, tiempo después, que los observados desde la ventana se encontrarían ahí, admirando el mismo paisaje de una noche mortecina, más sin el encanto de un festejo, acomodados en la misma posición.

_-__Seamos pareja, como amantes._

Kyouya no dijo nada, sólo se levantó del sillón para acercarse a Tamaki y abrazarle por la espalda.

Los hijos eran muy diferentes de los padres.

* * *

Sé que han estado de moda los drabbles, pero no haré está colección por ello. Más bien porque las ideas que tengo son apenas cortas. Así como los títulos de los capítulos serán de una palabra…porque es la secuencia que sigo con tres de mis otras colecciones de drabbles. A veces una sola palabra expresa más que un millón más.

Esto irá de varios personajes y parejas, aunque la mayoría de Tamaki/Kyouya. Habrá tanto parejas Heterosexuales como Homosexuales, o de un individuo en concreto.

Espero les gusten y dejen review.


	2. Enfermedad

**Enfermedad.**

Donde quiera que Hikaru fuera, Kaoru le seguía. Donde quiera que Kaoru fuera, Hikaru le seguía.

Era una conducta que habían tenido desde su nacimiento, como si hubieran sido extraídos al mundo exterior unidos el uno al otro por el cordón umbilical. Así como su infancia había trascurrido con ellos tomados de la mano.

Por ello, cuando enfermaban, enfermaban juntos. Nunca se sabía quien había contagiado a quien ¿Qué importaba? Ambos terminaban siempre en cama, faltaba los mismos días al colegio y recibían los mismos mimos de mamá y los sirvientes (normalmente el padre nunca está en casa…o en el país) y cuando papá volvía, les daba el mismo obsequio por su valentía.

Compartir el sarampión, el denge, la fiebre, e incluso una simple gripa era un precio pequeño por el placer de pertenecer a un mismo mundo.

_**Nacieron juntos, cariño, y lo más probable es que mueran igual. Enfermaran gravemente algún día, o irán en el mismo auto cuando este choque. Deja de preocuparte, mujer**__**. Estarán bien, ellos así lo quieren.**_

No habían sido más que palabras descuidadas para hacer burla a su mujer, por muy ciertas que fueran.

En su mundo sólo cabían dos para compartir su felicidad y contraer su epidemia. Su egoísmo les llevaba a no compartir siquiera la fatalidad de un malestar, porque era sólo suyo.

_-Tamaki._

_-¿Hmm¡Oh, Kyouya¿Qué pasa?_

_- Tanto Hikaru como Kaoru faltaran a clases un par de semanas, tienen varicela._

_- Es una pena, pero al fin habrá paz sin ese par de desquiciados._

_-Tamaki._

_-¿Hmm?¿Algo más, Kyouya?_

_-Haruhi también faltará a raíz de la misma causa._

_-¡¿QUÉ?!_

…Y por primera vez, ese pequeño mundo se había resquebrajado un poco, apenas para contagiar de su enfermedad a alguien con quien realmente querían compartirla.


	3. Crujir

_**Crujir.**_

En sí, la palabra traía diferentes reacciones a cada miembro del Host Club.

Para Mitsukuni, la palabra sólo le hacía recordar las graciosas onomatopeyas con que era representada. Palabras como Crash, Cronch, Scrush, que venían en los mangas que rara vez hojeaba con aburrimiento cuando esperaba al Morinozuka fuera del dojo.

Para Takashi, en sí, no representaba nada. No se le venían a la mente ni onomatopeyas ni mangas, ni alguna otra imagen en concreto. Sólo era un sonido sordo que rara vez escuchaba, a pesar de que sus sentidos estuvieran siempre abiertos.

Obviamente, para Hikaru y Kaoru, el crujir importaba mucho menos. Simplemente algo tendría que ser remplazado y punto ¿para que preocuparse? Podrían seguir entreteniéndose con algún otro juguete hasta que ese también crujiera y entonces buscaría otro más.

A Kyouya le irritaba, mas nunca escuchaba tal cosa como un crujido. Sabía que existía por el dolor mismo de sus huesos resquebrajarse cada que Tamaki le abrazaba con excesiva efusividad.

Tamaki, por otro lado, los amaba y se permitía el placer mismo de la fonética de ese sonido. Porque era, y siempre sería, delicioso caminar sobre una alfombra de hojas secas en otoño, o el tallo de una rosa al ser cortada e incluso, cada mañana, procuraba escuchar ese sonido en el cereal.

Sin embargo a Haruhi no le gustaba escuchar los crujidos porque significaba que algo se había roto o estaba a punto de romperse, y ella tenía un especial apego por las cosas y su cuidado.

Por ello se aseguraba de reparar las vigas de su techo, zurcir los rasgones de su ropa (o de los estrafalarios vestidos de su padre), rellenar con yeso las grietas de las macetas o parchar con sumo cuidado los agujeros en la puerta corredera del armario.

Más ahora, mientras caminaba de regreso a casa a hacer sus arreglos, advirtió que había escuchado un ligero y casi sordo crujir cuando Hikaru le declaró su amor y ella le hubo rechazado.

Se preocupó en silencio. Un corazón no puede ser tan fácilmente reparado.

* * *

Se me ocurrió esta mañana antes de irme a la escuela. Sólo bastó escuchar el crujido para saber que yo misma había roto mi lápiz favorito.

Adoraba a ese lápiz.


End file.
